Code: Trapped
by Chris Carver
Summary: When a mission on Lyoko goes bad, the Lyoko Warriors seek refuge in a secret cave in the Digital Sea while Jeremie and Laura do their best to get the scanners back online. Will the geniuses be able to save their friends? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Trapped**

**After a mission on Lyoko takes a turn for the worse, Christopher, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Sam, William, and Sissi cannot be rematerialized. The eight fighters find refuge in a cave in the Digital Sea and wait there for the problem to be fixed. Will Jeremie and Laura be able to bring them home? Find out in this story.**

**Chapter 1: Trapped**

_Aelita's POV_

"Man, these guys won't quit." Christopher said, clearly getting tired from holding his plasma shield up. I used my Creativity to create an Energy Barrier so that he could rest. As soon as the barrier was up, he passed out with his head landing on my lap. I stroked his hair when I saw Odd and Sam falling from the Overboard. "You guys okay?" I asked. "No broken bones yet." Sam said. I then turned to William and Sissi, who were riding the Overbike back and forth and already I was getting dizzy from watching it. "How about you guys?" I asked. "Oh, we're having fun driving as if we're trying to parallel park." Sissi said sarcastically. I then saw Ulrich and Yumi coming in on the Overwing. Yumi threw one of her fans as Ulrich threw one of his sabers and destroyed two of the three Tarantulas. Christopher woke up with his strength back and shot an Energy Dagger at the final Tarantula. I then made my way to the tower.

_General POV_

Aelita entered the tower, levitated to the top, and placed her hand on the interface.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated."

"Nice work, guys. I'll bring you guys back now." Jeremie said as Aelita left the tower. The eight fighters waited a little longer than usual, and started to get worried. "Einstein, did you fall asleep or take Kiwi for a walk?" Christopher asked. "Bad news, guys. The scanners are completely offline. It'll take some time to get them back online." Jeremie said. "How long do you think it'll take?" Aelita asked. "With Laura's help, it might take two days max. Without her help, possibly longer." Jeremie replied. "Okay. Is there any place we can hide while we wait?" Ulrich asked. "Yeah. There's a secret cave in the Digital Sea. You might be able to hide in there." Jeremie said. "And how do we reach this cave? A way tower?" Yumi asked. "No. I wish you could, but you'll have to use the Skid." Jeremie told them. "Okay. We're on our way to the ship now." Odd said as they all headed for a way tower to get them to Sector 5. "As soon as you guys are in the Network, I'll give you the coordinates for the cave. There's a force field at the entrance so you guys can leave the ship as soon as you reach it." Jeremie said. "Roger." Sam said.

They all reached the Skid and boarded it and took off and were in the Network. Jeremie gave the coordinates to Aelita and then took off to find Laura while Aelita set course for the cave. When they arrived, they saw it was big enough for the Skid to fit through. They made it inside and Aelita pulled the emergency release for the ship and all eight of them made it out. Christopher and his elven girlfriend went to the cave entrance to add protection from X.A.N.A. Christopher put up a plasma shield and then Aelita used her Creativity to put up an Energy Barrier. After they were done with that, they joined the others and fell asleep.

**That's chapter one. I apologize for how short it is. I hope you guys enjoy the story. It'll only be two chapters long. Review and I'll add the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Coming Back Home**

_Christopher's POV_

I woke up to the sound of monsters outside the cave entrance and looked and saw Kongres. I went over to Aelita to wake her and saw she was already awake. "Shhh. Kongres." I said quietly as the monsters were nearing the cave. "What do we do, baby?" She asked me. "Wake the others." I ordered. She then helped my get everyone up until Sissi saw the monsters and was about to scream before Aelita put her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. The monsters eventually lost interest and went back to what they were doing. Only until a rock came down from the cave's ceiling were they drawn back to the cave. One of the monsters spotted Aelita and flew after her as she ran. "Go! Go! Hurry!" She shouted as the monster got closer to her. "Move it, Odd!" She said before the monster's teeth pierced her leg and dragged her with it. "AELITA! AELITA! Oh no!" Yumi shouted as the other Kongre came into the cave. While they were distracted, I charged in, as a dragon, to keep them busy. "I'll hold them off! You help the others!" I ordered and she limped away with blood coming out of the wound.

_While Christopher fought the monsters_

_Jeremie's POV_

I was running back to the academy as if I were in a marathon. I knew that without Laura's help, I would never get the others home. I finally made it back to the dorm hall and made my way to Laura's room only to find out she wasn't there. I then asked someone if they'd seen her. "Hey. Have you seen Laura?" I asked a student. "Laura Gauthier?" "Yes." "Last time I saw her, she was in the library." "Thank you." I said before I took off toward the library. "Laura." I said when I saw her. "Jeremie." She said my name flatly. "What is your problem?" I asked. "Aelita is my problem." She replied. "She and I aren't together. She's with Christopher." I said, but she was unyielding. "She's still on the team?" She asked. "Of course. But she won't even be able to come home unless you can help me get the scanners back online." I said then went on to explain the situation. We then took off for the lab.

_Meanwhile in the cave_

_Christopher's POV_

I had just destroyed the Kongres when all of a sudden, a Shark comes flying into the cave. I quickly destroyed it when a Kalamar comes flying inside the cave. I finished it off and then the others came back after I gave them the all clear. Aelita came limping over to me so I could tend to her wound. "Consider yourself lucky to be alive. Bite isn't that deep. I can patch it up pretty damn quick." I said as I went to work on binding her leg. It didn't take long to for me to finish it. Just then, Jeremie came back to us. "You guys okay?" He asked. "Oh yeah. I just took out two Kongres, a Shark, and a Kalamar. Meanwhile, my girlfriend has a big-ass bloody gash on her leg. Yolanda's gonna have to do the rest of the patching up. I did my best." I said and then explained what happened. "You gonna be okay, Aelita?" Jeremie asked. "Yeah. Now I know what it feels like to get bitten." She replied. "So Laura, you finally decided to come home, eh?" I harshly asked. "Shut the hell up!" She shouted. "Well, somebody's got her bitchy britches on." Yumi said. "Let's get one thing straight. You guys need to stop treating me like shit, okay? Like it or not, I'm gonna stick around." She said as she began to rant while I mouthed blah, blah, blah, making everyone snicker. She finally was interrupted by my girlfriend. "LAURA! We have bigger problems, okay? We need the scanners back online so we can come home. So do what you came to do and help Jeremie get the fucking scanners back online!" She said. "Fine!" Laura said mid-rant. "Thank you, my beautiful princess." I said as I went over to her. We then began making out as the others followed our lead.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the scanners were back online. "Guys, ready to come home?" Jeremie said. "Already?" I asked. "It's been two days." Jeremie said, shocking all of us. "Wow, we made out and two days already have gone by? Damn." Ulrich said, earning agreements from the rest of us. "Yeah. You guys have to come back to Lyoko in order to come home." Jeremie said and we all boarded the Skid and headed back to Lyoko. We made it back to the scanner room and decided to kick Laura out of the gang. "I have a special return to the past that'll focus on her. She's in the lab right now." Jeremie said. We then went up to the lab and dealt with the Laura problem. "You are out of the group, Laura." Jeremie said, making Aelita smile. "Like hell I am. I'm here to stay." Laura said. Jeremie then explained that he has a special return to the past for her. "Return to the past now."

A familiar white bubble expands from the factory. We all then find ourselves under the arches when Laura came up to us. Jeremie looked at me to see me nod my head, indicating she doesn't remember anything about Lyoko or the supercomputer.

**That's the story. I decided to make Laura a stubborn person to go to the lab because I am a huge fan of the rivalry between her and Aelita. I realize I took it to another level and I apologize for that. The sudden jump to the scanners being fixed so quick is because I'm not sure if time is the same on Lyoko as on Earth and the making out was to pass the time. I hope you guys enjoy this store.**


End file.
